


No Sympathy For A Sinful Clergymen

by DaddyKAnon



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Father Neal - Freeform, Forced, Hair-pulling, M/M, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rhett McLaughlin - Freeform, Sex in a Church, Smut, Tw: this is not for everybody, handjobs, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKAnon/pseuds/DaddyKAnon
Summary: Rhett is Father Neal's best acolyte And one day after service, Rhett decides to take what he wants from the dark haired clergymen he's been fantasizing about for a long time now.





	No Sympathy For A Sinful Clergymen

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE NON CONSENTUAL SEX OR SEXUAL ACTS IN A RELIGIOUS SETTING, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr! -DKA
> 
> Enjoy

It happened in a blur for the dark haired Clergyman. Father Neal sat slouched in his wooden office chair, with his hands gripping the nicely polished arms and his breath coming in short, forced puffs. His head acolyte, Rhett McLaughlin knelt beside his chair, fondling him through his black sunday slacks and his other hand resting against Father Neal’s side. Feeling his unsteady breaths and loving his pleas to stop his sinful hand. Rhett had wanted to ravish the tall, dark haired man since he joined the church. 

Father Neal is almost speechless. His narrow little waist is trembling and he's breaking a sweat, unable to get the man to stop his pleasurable attack. “Pl-please, Rhett. I can’t be doing this. This is forbidden.” 

Rhett continued with a shameless giggle, and got up to give the compromised holy man a kiss. “Let's get these clothes off of you, Father. You must be roasting in these dark clothes!” Rhett said in an overdrawn taunt. 

He began with the collar of Father Neal’s shirt, unbuttoning it at an almost slow motion pace. As for the Clergymen, it was too much for him. He’s never felt another person, let alone a man undress him in such a way. Every graze of Rhett’s knuckles on the bare skin of his chest sent another uncontrolled jult of pleasure to his core. Rhett slid the shirt off of Neal’s body, and gently placed it on the office table a few steps behind him. Rhett was in awe at the sight before him. 

Father Neal couldn’t stop shaking and shuddering in pleasure and slight fear, his bare chest heaving and dusted with a generous ammount of chest hair. His dusty pink nipples were hard and so ready to be nibbled and suckled. His ribs were so exciting to look at as the skin rippled over them with each intense breath Father Neal took in, and pushed out rather forceful. His collar bones were arguably Rhett’s favorite part. They were so sharp and pronounced by a stunning pair of broad shoulders, and a long, skinny neck that he had to be careful with not to mark up and show that he ravished the man of faith and purity. 

“Tell me, Father. How long has it been since youve touched this nice, big cock of yours?” Rhett purred in Father Neal’s ear, running his big hand up and down the damn near obscene bulge tenting the front of his slacks. Rhett hummed when Neal choked on an almost violent gasp, squeezing Father Neal’s bulge a little firmer. 

“I-i can’t tell you.. please, R-Rhett. You gotta.. gotta stop all of this at once! Spare me.” Father Neal begged with his blue eyes snapping shut, making beads of tears barely hang onto the corners of his long dark eyelashes. 

Rhett could tell that the Clergymen was trying his hardest not to give up all of his pride. It only made him want to rip his clothes off even more, and let the brunette choke down the entirety of his member. 

“Of course you can, Father. I know you wanna tell me. Just imagine the things I can show you, all the noises I can fuck out of you; the feelings I can make you have all night. I know you want it, Father Neal. Just open that hot mouth of yours and tell me how long its been since you’ve made yourself come. Who did you think of?”

Rhett felt chills run down his rather heated body when Father Neal gave in and responded so meek and shushed, like the walls would speak despite them being the only ones in the building.“A couple weeks ago, Mr.McLaughlin. I couldnt help myself! Please don’t tell a soul, please, please, please.” The submissive man rushed in a long and rushed sentence. 

Father Neal’s brain was a frenzy of madness and disbelief. He felt over exposed and overall humiliated, and never expected to feel so cornered in his own church ministry. He felt ashamed of the hard on in his pants, yet he almost liked it. He would never admit such a derogatory thing out loud, but feeling so pressured by another man almost gave him a sense he wanted to drag out as long as possible. He mentally slapped himself on the hand and shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing back on the blond giant that stood so close to him. 

Rhett dropped to his knees in front of Father neal, and curled the tips of his fingers around the snug leather belt keeping Neal’s pants into place. Rhett unfastened the belt and quickly worked on the buttons that rested under the buckle. The sound of the button unhooking from Father Neal’s pants made Rhett shiver, and he was so close to revealing what he’s been craving for what felt like forever. 

“I bet you’ve never felt what it's like to get your cock sucked, huh? Never had someone throat your dick and swallow up all your seed?” Rhett continued to speak with confidence while father Neal held his breath. 

“I- I have never received such an act, Rhett. You need to stop this before we get any further. We can’t do such an outrageous thing. Y- you’re sick in the head, McLaughlin!” The poor Sheppard spat so suddenly. It was the loudest statement he’s said the entire time, and he wanted to cry.

“I think you need some release, Father. I can’t just leave you so hard and aching!” Rhett slowly started inching down Father Neal’s pants, and slid them off, admiring all the dark hair generously covering his natural tanned legs. His mouth watered at the sight of Neal’s cock. It rested hard and heavy against his left thigh, with the head glistening and a generous amount of pubic hair topped it all off. Rhett wasted no time grabbing the thick shaft of Father Neal’s cock, and smiled widely at the feeling of it twitch and jump in his loose grip. Father Neal shouted at the feeling of someone’s hand, let alone his best acolyte getting him off. He quickly made a fist and nipped at his knuckle trying to hush himself. Rhett watched intently with a big smile, proud of the work he’s done on The missionary. 

“You’re so submissive, Father. Just look at you.“ Rhett started jerking father neal’s cock with a skilled twist of his wrist at the tip before stroking down the shaft again. Father Neal couldn’t take it anymore. “J-just get it over with, Rhett! I can’t deal with you anymore.” 

Father neal broke down into a sob while Rhett grinned, taking Neal’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the head lightly. Rhett felt powerful finally getting what he so badly craved after all this time. Rhett watched as he pulled at his own hair, the dark haired clergymen was broken, rhett broke him and he took pride in that. 

Rhett bobbed his head up and down on the thick cock while his hands began to undo his own pants, pulling them down to touch himself. He moaned long and deep from his chest, enjoying everything he’s doing to the helpless man. He pulled off of Father neal and got up in a standing position. Rhett grabbed his cock and grabbed a handful of the missionary’s hair, guiding his head down to his own cock. 

"I want you to have your first taste of cock, Father. And if you like it, I’ll let you suck my dick whenever you get a little craving for it, got it?” Rhett has to force his mouth open at first, pinching his nose shut so he has to open his mouth mouth to breathe. 

Rhett groans dark and low as he slips the head of his cock into link’s mouth. The hot, wet feel of his tongue massaging down the underside of his member. Father neal was still fighting it, and rhett gave him a rough smack to the face; stopping Father Neal from struggling. 

“If you’re gonna whine like a bitch and not suck my cock correctly, you’re gonna get it, Father. I’m only warming you once.” Rhett growls. 

Father Neal straightened up his act, more tears running down his face as he began to get face fucked. Rhett started out slow at first, really taking his time thrusting his cock into the innocent mouth before him, but he could no longer handle taking it easy. His hand held the nape of his neck while the other hand continued to grip the soft hair on Neal’s head as he fucked deeper and harder into Father Neal’s mouth. 

Father neal sat there on the verge of passing out. All of this felt like a nightmare to him, but at the same time he craved more. He felt sick in the head. He wanted to report himself to his head minister, and never show his face to the world again. There was drool running down his chin mixed with precum and tears, and he felt the sweat on his body gather into beads all across his forehead amd shoulders. Rhett pulled out of his mouth, and laughed wickedly. 

“You have a nice mouth, Father. I might just have to take you home and maybe use you again tonight. I want you to take this nice, hard cock of mine and jerk it off for me. Make me cum with your hand and mouth, baby. I know you want to.” 

“Please, Rhett. I dont.. don’t want to do this! You have to stop with this disgusting behavior.” Father Neal whined. He hasnt stopped crying, and his eyes and throat stung from it. 

Rhett gave him another smack on the side of his face, and grabbed his hand with force, spitting in Father Neal’s palm and placing it on his hard cock. 

“It looks like you don’t have a damn choice, Father. Now do what I said to do, or else I’m gonna take your pride and destroy that little ass of yours in one day, got it?” Rhett threatened. Father Neal sobbed as he shook his head, beginning to stroke Rhett’s member on his own. 

He felt ashamed of himself, his image, his own church he’s worked so many hard years for. All of it was thrown out the door while he brought Rhett closer and closer toward the edge. He studied the hard, hot flesh in his hand, loving the pulsing veins and the tight sack underneath the impressive shaft. His hand sped up as he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. 

"Look at you, Father. God damn it, you're nothing but heaven's little cock whore." Rhett was going crazy. The man of his biggest fantasies had his hand wrapped around his cock in the church of all things holy and pure. He was so close to cumming already, and he wanted to paint the angel face in front of him with it. 

Father neal whined and groaned in fear and exhaustion. His body was playing a bunch of cruel tricks on him, while he felt sensations he's never quite experienced before. His own member lay hard and aching in his lap, and his stomach felt sick. Rhett's moans filled the air and from the rough thrusts into his hands indicate that rhett was reaching closer to his climax. 

"Hold that fucking mouth open, Father Neal. I want you to fucking taste what you're making me do. Im cumming! Cumming just for you, father!" Rhett shouts and watches father Neal jerk him faster, helping rhett finish all over his face, neck, and all over his pink tongue. He cringed as he swallowed the seed that hit his tongue. He let go of the spent cock, and lay limp in his chair. He wanted to curl up in the corner and spit in the trash for an hour. He felt so unclean. So destroyed. He wanted to vanish into thin air. 

Rhett on the other hand, was on cloud nine. He grabbed ahold of father neal's cock, and started to roughly get him off. He wasn't being gentle at all, and the grip he had on the Clergymen almost hurt. "I want to see you cum all over yourself, Father. I want to see you let go, and make some more of those beautiful noises. I wsnt to picture this moment every time you go up to preach every Sunday." 

Father Neal was shouting and gripping the arm rests of his chair. His hips bucked and squirmed while he was getting manhandled by Rhett. He froze in shock as he finished all over rhett's hand and his own abdomen. His cum drooled out of his cock like a never ending stream, and after what felt like a century long orgasm, he sat motionless in his seat. 

Rhett shoveled his own cum into his mouth, and if he had enough energy, he would spit it in Rhett's face. He began to zone out as rhett started to get dressed and head out of his office, clearly done with what he wanted to do to him. Once he heard the door click shut, his tears stopped. 

Father Neal got up from his chair, and slowly walked over to the small mirror handing up on his wall, by his bookshelf full of bibles and study books, looking at himself in the mirror. He didnt even want to look at himself, he was so disgusted. He noticed his tired, bloodshot eyes, his slumped shoulders, and the tear streaks down his neck. 

He felt a smile slowly grow on the face he was intensively studying, and got a rush of light headedness. The taste of Rhett's seed still lingered on his tongue, and the rough force of Rhett's cock down his throat made his mouth start to water. He craved more, and by the dull ache in his heart, he knew 

 

That he needed more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, follow my blog on Tumblr! -DKA


End file.
